


Won’t you break for me?

by Ischa



Series: Midnight Land [4]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is on a mission to make Ryan happy and if Ryan needs another vampire to make him happy, well, that’s Brendon’s eternal quest then.</p><p><i>“Do you ever, I mean… do you think I will ever come across another…another,” he sighs a bit frustrated with himself, “someone like me?” It’s ridiculous that he still can’t say it, but he can’t.<br/>“Do you want to?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Why?” Brendon asks.<br/>“Because…I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Ryan says. Brendon looks at him, thinking.<br/>“You want someone to hurt you?” he asks. Ryan didn’t think about it like that. He isn’t sure.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Won’t you break for me?

**Title:** Won’t you break for me? **  
Pairing:** Ryan/Brendon, Ryan/William, Panic GSF  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Brendon is on a mission to make Ryan happy and if Ryan needs another vampire to make him happy, well, that’s Brendon’s eternal quest then.  
 **Warning(s):** Vampires, sex, blood play (a bit), angst, also not a 16 candles Au.  
 **Author’s Notes:** Set after ‘Midnight land’.  
 **Word Count:** 4.126  
 **Beta:** tygermine  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real.

\---  
~1~  
It was never about the pain. Not for Ryan. In the beginning it wasn’t even about control or fear or any other thing that he hates and desires in equal measure. It was about blood and acceptance and friendship. Until the thing with Brendon’s finger, and Spencer, and well.  
He doesn’t think often about it anymore. He just can’t. It does him no good and besides, Spencer seems to sense it when he’s wallowing in the past again and self-pity. Don’t forget the self-pity and guilt.  
“I’m going to buy some chocolate for Brendon, you want something?” He asks, looking at Ryan. He waves his hand.

“Why isn’t he going himself?” he wants to know, his eyes fixed on the book he isn’t really reading, because he was wallowing in the past again.

“You know him…”

“That’s not really an answer and besides since when are you going?”

“I’m being nice.” Spencer says, Ryan does look up then and Spencer says, “Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything.” Ryan answers smiling. Jon is the nice one. They all know it. Jon is the nice one. It’s something like a law.

“I am nice.”

“You’re the best.” Ryan says. Spencer huffs. “Hey, Spence?”

“Yeah?”

“I want something too.”

“What?”

“Surprise me.”

“You will get a bloody steak…” Jon says from the kitchen door.

“But Spencer is being nice,” Ryan answers laughing.

“You’re so going to get a bloody steak.” Spencer says darkly before he leaves. Ryan curls on the couch and laughs until his stomach hurts and breathing becomes an issue.

“You are a mean, mean boy. Ryan Ross.” Jon says.

“I need to keep up appearances.” Jon raises an eyebrow. “I’m a vicious creature of the night.” Ryan clarifies.

“You wish.” Jon answers deadpan. Ryan smiles. It’s always nice to hang out with Jon, because Jon actually says what he means and means what he says. And Ryan knows that Jon always thinks in terms of ‘who’ not of ‘what’. “What are you reading?” he asks.

“A book, you heard about them, I’m sure.”

Jon rolls his eyes, “Make some room, I wanna watch a movie.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Which one?”

“Nosferatu.”

“Funny.”

“Isn’t it?” Jon laughs, leaning against Ryan.

  
~+~  
The first time wasn’t about violence at all. It was about…he doesn’t know. Want. His want, maybe Ryan’s too. He isn’t sure. He knows Ryan wanted, but Ryan didn’t make him want. This want, was his own. His desire. His. No one’s else.  
Brendon doesn’t think Ryan ever understood that. Not then, not now. Because it’s still Brendon’s desire. Mostly. Even when Ryan loses it on occasion.

“What are you doing?” Brendon asks. Ryan looks up from the magazine he was reading.

“You’re totally able to see it, Brendon.”

“I’m bored.”

“You’re always bored.”

“It’s especially bad today.”

“Right.”

“It’s especially bad _right now_.” Brendon says, his eyes wide and innocent.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.” Brendon answers with a grin, Ryan rolls his eyes.

“What do you want to do?”

“We totally could have sex.”

“No.” Ryan says.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to.” Ryan answers.

“Well, what do you want to do?” Brendon asks.

“Read this magazine.”

“Okay,” Brendon says.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I will just put my head in your lap and you will read the articles out loud.” Brendon answers, already getting comfortable on the couch.

“Right.”

“It’s that or sex. You totally can choose.” Brendon says with a smile.

“What are you interested in? Gossip?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Ryan rests the magazine on Brendon’s chest and sneaks one hand to pet his hair.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“Hmmm…”

  
~+~  
Ryan doesn’t really fall apart. Not anymore. Not since that one day at Spencer’s when he first said ‘I’m sorry’ and couldn’t stop saying it again and again, shaking and wanting to die. He keeps it together. Even when he loses control. He wishes he could just give it to someone, but he can’t, he loses it to himself, to the primal part of his being. He thinks he accepted that, but sometimes he wonders how it could be. How it could be with someone like him. Someone who isn’t human, whom he can’t hurt so easily.

“You’re brooding again.”

“I’m writing a song.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Spencer says.

“I can do both, you know.”

“So, it wasn’t lying?”

“Not really, no.” Ryan answers. Spencer lets it go, sitting down on the floor, setting up the Playstaion. “Hey, Spence?”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever, I mean… do you think I will ever come across another…another,” he sighs a bit frustrated with himself, “someone like me?” It’s ridiculous that he still can’t say it, but he can’t.

“Do you want to?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Brendon asks.

“Because…I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Ryan says. Brendon looks at him, thinking.

“You want someone to hurt you?” he asks. Ryan didn’t think about it like that. He isn’t sure.

“I…maybe?”

“Oh,” Spencer says.

  
~+~  
“Ryan?”

“Yeah?”

“You sure about finding someone like you?”

“I, yeah. I’m sure.” He’s lying with Brendon on the bed under the covers, Brendon feels tired and sated but he really needs to know what Ryan wants. And if he is able to…well, he will.

“What is it you want from him/her?”

“I want to give up control.” Ryan says quietly.

“Oh,” Brendon says. “And you can’t do that with me, with us?”

“You aren’t…I mean when I’m violent, when I’m high on whatever it is that makes me do that. I don’t mean, when we are like this.” Ryan says. Brendon is thinking what it is Ryan wants him to understand.

“You mean, we’re too weak, because you always know you could kill us.” Brendon says softly. Ryan flinches. “I…it’s like that, isn’t it?”  
Ryan nods and closes his eyes. Brendon leans his forehead against Ryan’s, his hand stroking Ryan’s hip. “You don’t want someone to hurt you, do you? You just want someone you can’t hurt.” He whispers.

“Maybe.” Ryan says and Brendon knows it means ‘yes’, he picked that up from Gerard.

“Sleep now.” Brendon says.

“Brendon?”

“I’m totally your guardian angel.” Brendon whispers and Ryan smiles.

 

 

~2~  
Brendon doesn’t actually know how to find a vampire. Because, honestly you can’t just put an ad in a paper, can you? And there are like a million crazy people out there. Not just freaks who think they are vampires, but some who think they are hunters. Brendon is sure of it and he doesn’t actually want to get Ryan killed, even if he thinks about it sometimes, usually when Ryan steals the marshmallows out of his bowl during breakfast. So, that’s out of question. He could ask Pete, but…well, he doesn’t even know Ryan is one. And they want to keep it that way. Besides Pete is crazy. No question there.

“You are planning something.” Spencer says, his eyebrow raised.

“Yep.” Brendon says, he isn’t going to lie.

“Do I want to know?”

“Nope.” Brendon answers.

“Will this hurt you?”

“I don’t think so?”

“Will this hurt anyone else?”

“I don’t know. But for what it’s worth, I don’t think so.”

“Is it something I will not approve of if I knew?”

“Definitely.” Brendon answers.

“Brendon…”

“I’m doing it out of love?”

Spencer sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Love, hmmm?”

“Love.” Brendon answers sincerely.

  
~+~  
Gerard is the only person he can ask. So, he does.  
“You know, I didn’t even know they were real until you told me.” Gerard answers.

“But…you believed in them.”

“Yeah, I don’t believe now, because I know. But that is not the point. Are zombies real?”

“How should I know?” Brendon asks, rolling over onto his stomach.

“Well, you are the one with the vampire…”

“You know, he showed up one day and said it and fed off Spencer and I was like. Yeah. Vampires are real and Ryan is one. I didn’t know.” Brendon answers.

“Okay…but, why?” Gerard asks, he sounds amused.

“He wants to give up control.” Brendon’s voice is small. Gerard is silent on the other end of the line.

“Okay…I. I’ll do what I can?”

“Thanks.”

  
~+~  
The whole epic quest thing isn’t something that’s good for his nerves. And he is easily distracted, what with being in a band and hanging out with Spencer and Jon. Jon is the most distracting thing ever. He thinks he will never find another vampire to make Ryan happy. A vampire hunt….man, he thinks, his life! It would suck, if it weren’t so goddamned awesome!

  
~+~  
It’s pure coincidence that Gerard actually finds one and tells Brendon. A vampire that is. He isn’t even sure at first, because how the hell could he miss that?! He should have known, he lives with one a daily basis. He should have seen the signs.

“I’m stupid.” Brendon says.

“No…”

“You don’t sound convincing.” Brendon sighs into the phone.

“You think he could, I mean, I don’t know him, but you guys…”

“Totally. All signs are there. Thanks.”

“No problem. I mean…wow. Okay.” Gerard says.

“I know.” Brendon laughs.

  
~+~  
“What?” Jon says.

“I know.”

“Know…what?” Jon says.

“I know.”

“But…how?”

“I don’t know.” Brendon answers and Jon sits down on the couch. That didn’t go too bad, Brendon thinks.

  
~+~  
The problem now, is to speak with the vampire of his choice. Well, it’s the only one he knows of – besides Ryan - and he isn’t even sure he is a vampire. So, he needs to investigate the whole thing. With Jon.

“You too, Jon?” Spencer asks.

“Well…”

“We’re doing it out of love.” Brendon says, nodding.

“What are you doing out of love?” Ryan asks, entering the room. His hair is a mess, Brendon loves Ryan’s hair in the morning, he loves everything about Ryan in the morning.

“It’s a secret.”

“Well…it can’t be when everyone knows, can it?” Ryan asks bitchy. Brendon even loves Ryan’s bitchiness in the mornings.

“Aww…you’re so cute when you’re cranky.” Brendon says.

“I’ll go make you some tea.” Spencer says. Ryan nods and follows Spencer into the kitchen.

“Out of love…” Jon says smiling.

“Yep, out of love.” Brendon answers.

  
~+~  
“Jon!” William says, hugging him. “Brendon.”  
Brendon frowns. Didn’t William forgive them for stealing Jon yet?

“William.” He says with a smile. He totally wants to make a good impression…well, after stealing Jon…maybe there isn’t much point in that now.

“Can we come in?” Jon asks.

“Sure,” William answers, stepping aside to let them in. “So…something to drink?”

“Coffee,” Jon says and Brendon shakes his head.  
When William comes back with two mugs and sits down across them, Brendon leans into Jon and nudges him. William raises an eyebrow.  
“Listen, this might sound totally crazy…” Jon begins.

“Well, you’re here with Brendon…” William interrupts.

“Hey!”

“Yeah….about that. It actually is something Brendon came up with and I need to know…”

“It was Gerard.” Brendon throws in.

“Would you please shut up? So I can finish this?” Jon asks. Brendon nods.

“Oh God!” William says laughing. “Spill already.”

“Are you a vampire?” Jon asks and William chokes on his coffee.

“Am I what?”

“A vampire.” Jon says again.

“We know you are. You just need to confirm our suspicion.” Brendon says. Jon sighs beside him.

“I am not.”

“Bill.” Jon says and William looks at him.

“Why?” William asks.

“Because…let’s say we know someone who is one too and he needs someone of his kind.” Brendon says.

“For what?” William wants to know, Brendon notices that he doesn’t ask who thinks he’s a vampire.

“The usual – bloodsports, bonding over eviscerated body parts...” Jon says shrugging.

“Oh…” William answers, his fingers are closing around the mug, too hard, it breaks. Coffee spills on the table and floor and William, he doesn’t care. He looks at Brendon.

“Does he hurt you?” he asks.

“He doesn’t.” it’s not really a lie. William nods. He knows, Brendon thinks with a mixture of panic and joy.

“And you let him?” William asks. Brendon doesn’t know what this question even _means_ , he looks blankly at William. And William says, “Oh,” again. “Does he know?”

“No…we wanted to make sure…and I can’t believe I didn’t see it.” Jon says.

“I didn’t know either.” William says. He still doesn’t ask who it is.

“You know now?” Brendon asks curious.

“Yeah.” William says and it’s not just an answer to this question. Jon smiles.

 

 

~3~  
“Out of love…?” Spencer echoes. Brendon nods.

“What the fuck?!” Ryan is pissed.

“You wanted it.” Brendon says reasonably.

“I…”

“You want it and I give you what you want, I said it once: You can have what you want, you can have…”

“What I desire.” Ryan finishes the sentence with something like awe in his voice. “You meant that.”

“Of course I did. I do.” Brendon says it like it’s the most normal thing in the world. “Besides, it’s William. I mean, as vampires go, he isn’t a bad choice.”

“As bed partners go, he isn’t a bad choice.” Jon throws in, Spencer raises one questioning eyebrow at him. “A gentleman doesn’t talk about it.”

“Oh, kiss and tell.” Brendon says.

“I thought you were just gay for us Walker?” Spencer asks.

“Well…who wouldn’t go for those hips?” Jon wants to know and Brendon laughs. Ryan is silent. He’s still somehow in shock, because Brendon meant it. He meant it and he means it still and Jon…Jon, who always thinks in terms of ‘who’. And Spencer. Spencer who doesn’t deny him anything. Ever.

“Out of love.” He whispers and everything goes still and silent around him. Three pairs of eyes are watching him. “Out of love,” he says again.

“Yeah,” Jon says.

“Of course,” Brendon laughs.

Spencer just nods.  
And Ryan still doesn’t know how he could possibly deserve that.

  
~+~  
“Well, that’s awkward.” Ryan says, he’s sitting across from William and doesn’t really know what to do. He always knows what he will do with other people, but not with someone who is like him, because he hasn’t met someone like him. Except this one time, where he was bitten and turned, but that wasn’t a particularly nice experience, definitely nothing to write home about.

“Yeah…I know.” William says with a smile.

“I’m wondering, you know…that you’re willing at all…what with us stealing Jon from you.”

“Do you feed on him?” William asks suddenly. Ryan nods. He doesn’t know what else to do.

“Should I have lied? I don’t know about vampire etiquette.” He says slowly.

“I don’t know either and even if I knew I don’t think it would be something we would concern ourselves with.”

“Maybe…” Ryan answers. There are so many questions in his head. But he doesn’t even know where to start.

“I didn’t…”

“I know…I mean, he didn’t know you were what you are.”

“But you told him.”

“He’s in my band…I mean and besides he’s Jon.” Ryan says with a smile.

“Yeah, he is. Can’t believe he just asked me and made me…” William trails off.

“I know. My whole band is crazy. Totally crazy.”

“And they justify it with love.” William answers.

“Yeah…”

“I think there are worst things you could justify it with.”

“Sure.” Ryan says. He takes a sip from his tea. It somehow feels like a first date and that’s just…he doesn’t even know. He doesn’t want, he doesn’t need. It’s nice, it feels normal. “I wonder,” he starts.

“Yeah?”

“I wonder why I don’t want to rip you apart or force you into submission.”

“I’m not prey.” William says simply.

“Oh…” Yeah, could totally be a reason. “Are you feeding on your band mates?”

“Yes, on some…not all of them. And just when I must.”

“So, you’re not…” he looks into his mug.

“Sleeping with them?”

“Yeah?”

“No, I’m not.” William says.

“Someone else?”

“Yeah.”

“And do you want to…to take control?”

“I…yeah. But I don’t hurt them.” Ryan flinches a bit, he knows William knows about Brendon. “It’s not, I’m not judging or anything.” William adds. “They are prey to us. It’s primal instinct.”

“But you are in control.” Ryan says.

“Not every time…sometimes, sometimes it gets bad, when I didn’t feed for a while or when there is a lot of tension, hate, rage, anger…when there is blood.” William says quietly.  
Ryan knows William doesn’t like it, but he’s not ashamed. He isn’t. Ryan wishes he could be like that, just accept everything, but he is ashamed because of what he does with Brendon. “You’re doing it, because he lets you.”

“No, it’s really part of my nature.” Ryan answers and it’s the first time he says it, the first time he really admits it.

“Guess it’s different from person to person.”  
William, Ryan notices, thinks in terms of ‘who’ too. Just like Jon does.

~+~  
“So how was it?”

“Like a date,” Ryan answers honestly, sprawling over Spencer on the couch.

“No sex?” Brendon wonders.

“No sex.”

“But that’s what you wanted. Wasn’t it?” Brendon asks.

“Yeah, but we talked and it was… he understands.” Ryan answers, his head is lying on Spencer’s shoulder, his hand is playing with the hem of Spencer’s shirt.

“We…we could try?” Brendon says, Ryan knows he wants to be everything Ryan needs and it kills Ryan a little bit that Brendon can’t be that.

“You’re doing enough.” Ryan says with a smile, Spencer is playing with his hair. It’s nice. It’s familiar. “Come here?”

“What for?” Brendon teases.

“So I can have you here, closer to me, to my skin…so I can suck on your neck.” Ryan says and sees Brendon shiver. “You’re only thinking about sex.” He accuses.

“Who’s the one talking about sucking here?” Brendon asks, but he goes nevertheless.

“There isn’t enough space on the couch.” Spencer groans.

“I’m small.”

“He’s small.” Ryan says smiling and Spencer shifts to make room.

“You’re warm…” Brendon says.

“Yeah…” Spencer answers, closing his eyes.

  
~+~  
It’s irritating and interesting that they actually don’t have sex. Interesting because William has a reputation. He totally doesn’t live up to. And irritating, because well they don’t have sex.

“I know.” William says laughing.

“Well, doesn’t it bother you?”

“That I’m apparently a slut?”

“Yeah….” Ryan wouldn’t have said it like that, but yeah.

“No, because I’m not and I know that I’m not sleeping around.”

“It’s funny because I kinda do.” Ryan says.

“Except for the part where you’re not.” William answers.

“Yeah…maybe.” Ryan says smiling. He isn’t sleeping around, because he really loves everyone of them and he doesn’t cheat, because they know and it’s okay, and maybe he really is too hard on himself sometimes.

  
~+~  
“You’re still not sleeping with him.” Spencer says.

“Maybe I don’t need to?” Ryan asks, Spencer’s body heat is surrounding him.

“Are you feeling different?”

“Do I act different?” he wants to know.

“Yeah….calmer. More like everything could be okay.” Spencer answers.

“It’s William.” Spencer is silent. “Spencer?”

“I wish we could have done that for you…you think maybe we made things worse?” he whispers, as if he were scared of the question or the answer, or both.

“I. No. I would never think that. You’re keeping me sane. And besides I’m not like William.” Ryan says.

“What does that even mean?”

“I mean he is not violent by nature.”

“And you are?”

Ryan lifts his head to be able to look at Spencer. “How long are we friends now?”

“Yeah, right…you are like that.”

“Yes. It’s okay.”

“Is it?”

“Maybe not right, but okay.” Ryan answers, snuggling closer again.

  
~+~  
They are doing the whole dating/talking/coffee thing for weeks before William kisses him the first time. It’s soft and careful at first and then hot and lazy before it’s a battle for control. Ryan just can’t give up.

“Okay…” William says as he pulls away.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” William answers with a smile. Ryan doesn’t know what William means but he doesn’t ask either. It is kinda perfect. William’s lips on his are kinda perfect and the best part is that he doesn’t need to be careful, that he can let himself go.

~+~  
“You’re looking satisfied.” Jon says.

“I am.” Ryan answers as he sits down on the kitchen table to watch Jon prepare a sandwich.

“Date with William was good then?”

“Excellent. We got to the kissing part.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Ryan says, “Hey Jon?”

“Yeah?”

“Is this okay?”

“What?”

“Me, dating William…I mean what with me being with you.” And Gerard, kind of, he thinks.

“Don’t you think we would have said something? Someone would have said something?”

“But what if I make you do that?”

“You don’t have that power.” Jon says and he sounds sure, the problem is that Ryan never explored the depths of his powers over them. He didn’t want to know.

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.” Jon says, sitting down across from Ryan, cutting his sandwich in two and handing Ryan the other half.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Jon says.

  
~+~  
When it finally happens it’s not like Ryan thought it would be, but then William isn’t like Ryan thought he would be so it shouldn’t surprise him.  
William doesn’t make him surrender like he does. William just pushes him down gently while they kiss, takes of his clothes while he’s distracted and before he knows it they’re both naked and panting. William above him, not forcing anything, but still in control of the situation. Ryan closes his eyes and just feels, William’s lips, his fingers on his skin. William’s body is chilly and it’s a difference to the hot lovers he has, full of life and blood. William is slow in his movements, leaving Ryan hard and aching and wanting. Wanting to be taken. And he’s afraid. He really is, more than he ever was. Because he wants to let William have him, wants to surrender and he never really wanted that. He likes to be in control. And he thought he would have to fight and maybe he would win, but William made him surrender without force.

“You okay?” William whispers in his ear, while his hand strokes small circles into Ryan’s hip.

“No.”

“Do you want me to stop?” William looks honest and earnest.

“No…”

“Ryan?”

“I’m afraid.” Ryan says softly.

“You don’t need to be, I won’t hurt you.” William answers, kissing his cheek, the corner of his mouth and then his lips. Ryan sighs. William doesn’t use his teeth, not once while he’s exploring Ryan’s body, learning every curve and hollow and bone. By the time William actually pushes inside Ryan is ready to beg, to die, to do anything. Anything really. And there is no pain, no pain at all. It’s just…he doesn’t have words for it. It’s him being taken care of, he clutches at William’s back, his nails leaving marks on the skin, William hisses, but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t say anything. Ryan’s grip would have crushed any human, he knows that.  
“I want...” William says and it’s a question so Ryan tries to pay attention to. This is important. He looks up into William’s face. He licks his lips, Ryan can see his fangs. And yes, yes, yes. He _wants_ that.

“Yes,” he says and exposes his neck as best he can.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Ryan repeats. Because he is sure. He wants that. He really wants it. He cries out as William sinks his teeth into his skin, it hurts. It really, really _hurts_ but the pleasure is so much greater. And that’s maybe why Brendon does it. He is so painfully hard and he just wants it to end. Just…  
“William.” He says strained, and William gets it, wraps his long fingers around Ryan’s cock and strokes once, twice, maybe four times while thrusting deep and hard but slow while sucking his blood, and he comes. Silently.

  
~+~  
When he gets home he drinks from Jon and Spencer before he pulls Brendon into the bedroom with him.

“So, you had sex with William?” Brendon asks.

“Yes,” Ryan answers.

“How was it?”

“Like it is for you I think?”

“Let me see.” Brendon says, pulling Ryan’s shirt up, over his head to search for marks. There aren’t any.

“Just this…” Ryan says, playing with the bruise on his neck.

“Just this.” Brendon answers, leaning forward to kiss it. “Do you want to…?” he asks.  
Ryan pulls him down on top of him.

“I want to wake up with you and Spencer and Jon.” He says kissing Brendon’s temple.

“No sex?”

“Not now.”

“Okay.”

  
He does wake up with Jon and Spencer and Brendon the next day. He’s pretty sure it’s Brendon’s doing. And he’s sure of something else: He wants to wake up like this every day.

~end~


End file.
